Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five
, Thancrus, ZX-Tole, Gaster, and Derzerb.]] The Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five '''(also:'' Hyper-Zoanoid Five, ''Crown Jewel of Chronos', '''Elite of the Core', Elite of the Elite,Team Five, Elite Five, The Five, and simply as Five) was an elite unit sent to Japan to deal with the Guyvers, who had been able to destroy one of Chronos's bases, and had killed a number of Hyper-Zoanoids, while avoiding capture. Consisting of Elegen, Derzerb, Gaster, Thancrus, and led by ZX-Tole, Team Five represented a major escalation in the battle between the Guyvers and Chronos. The Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five remain the most successful multi-Zoanoid task force ever created. More than simply a platoon of soldiers, they were each specialized Hyper-Zoanoids that were incredibly dangerous on their own but far more deadly when acting as a team. Their abilities complemented the entire team as a whole. Separating them from each other proved to be the teams destruction. 'History' 'Creation' 'Plot' 'Mt. Minikami arc' During their initial battle, the team is first introduced when they engage Guyver III during his attempt to escape Relic's Point. Guyver III expected to deal with them as easily as he had been dispatching Zoanoids up to that point. Instead, the five had nearly defeated him and were seconds from finishing him when Guyver I arrived. The two Guyvers barely managed to escape, injuring Elegen in the process, but leaving Guyver I unable to bioboost for hours, while Guyver III was forced to remain bio-boosted until fully healed from his injuries. Subsequent battles were less successful for the team, however. When they split up to capture the Guyver's human companions and defeat Guyver III while Guyver I was fighting Enzyme II, Derzerb and Gaster nearly destroyed each other under the control of Masaki Murakami, and Thancrus was killed by Guyver III. This was to be the last confrontation between a Guyver and members of the team. After Aptom's defeat at the hands of Guyver I, he absorbed Elegen to restore himself, and later, with the remaining members of the team deployed to defend Relic's Point, he did the same to Gaster and Derzerb. The only survivor was ZX-Tole, and even his genome was copied by Aptom. ZX-Tole had himself re-processed into Neo-ZX-Tole, who possessed all the abilities of the team, to avenge himself on Aptom; and some time later, Aptom himself imitated the entire team on his own to give Guyver I a "wake up call". 'OVA' In the Guyver OVA series, the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five still make an apperance, however the story is greatly altered and does not follow the plot of the manga. In the OVA series, the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five are the Hyper-Zoanoids loyal to Commander-In-Chief Richard Guyot and are sent out on a special mission to draw out Guyver I. In the mission they were to attack Sho's school during school hours, and to both destroy the school and kill all who either saw them, or knew of the Guyver. The attack was designed to protect the security of the Chronos Corporation and to provoke the Guyver I into engaging the Hyper-Zoanoids in battle. The attack began with the team leader, ZX-Tole, blasting the side of the school building repeatedly with his hidden crest bio-blaster. The attacks caused massive damage to the school building and killed many people in the process. After recieving the all clear, Elegen began to absorb all electrical power from the school building itself, causing a blackout and generators to explode. Derzerb proceeded to blast open areas with his Hyper Napalm discharge, turning dozens of people into charred remains; while Gaster bombarded various sides of the school with his liquid missiles. Derzerb then charged through the entire building itself, causing a portion of it to collapse inward. After witnessing many of his friends die, and the massive destruction the building suffered from, Sho quickly engaged Team Five. Sho lept from the top of the school building, calling forth the Guyver and transformed into Guyver I in the process, and quickly kicked Elegen in the head; knocking him down. Guyver I then warned his friends to leave the school. However unknown to them all Chronos had placed operatives all around the school and was capturing the fleeing students and brainwashing them of the event. Sho, enraged at the death of so many of his classmates, charged towards Derzerb in a fit of rage and attempted to punch him. However, to his surprise Derzerb not only caught his punch but crushed his hand as well. Derzerb taunted Guyver I, mocking him for his weaknesses and threw him some yards into the concrete side of the school building. Before Guyver I had a chance to recover from the throw, Elegen quickly wrapped one of his tentacles around Guyver I and proceeded to electrocute him, paying him back for the blow he was dealt just a few minutes prior. Meanwhile, Sho's friends had finally reached the end of the school gates, but were then picked up by Chronos's Zoanoid soldiers, and underwent their brainwashing. Back on the school grounds, Elegen continued to electrocute Sho, gaining a somewhat sick satisfaction from his suffering, when Derzerb charged into Sho, and drove him through the entire school building, throwing him out further once he had passed through it. However, before Guyver I had time to counterattack, he was immediately attacked by Gaster who launched a surprise attack on Guyver I, and fired a number of his liquid missiles at him. The first missile was a direct hit, and completely destroyed both the Guyver I's forearm and his high-frequency sword placed there. Upon Gaster's barrage, the Guyver I was forced to flee, and was knocked back by the sheer force of the blasts alone. However, just when Gaster was about to finish Guyver I off Thancrus appeared and destroyed Gaster's missiles. Thancrus claimed the missiles would completely destroy the Guyver's control medal and that he alone would finish the Guyver I off, by decapitating him. Thancrus then charged Guyver I, slashing at him with his own high-frequency blades and was surprised to find that despite the beating the Guyver had suffered thus far, he was still both fast enough and had enough stamina to dodge Thancrus's attacks. However, Thancrus demonstrated that even with his speed, the Guyver couldn't match his own and sliced Guyver I's chest wide open. Just when Guyver I seemed to be overpowered entirely by the Hyper-Zoanoids, he shocked all by launching his own counterattack. As Thancrus moved in to decapitate Guyver I, however, to the Hyper-Zoanoid's surprise Guyver I blocked his high-frequency sword with his own resulting in a high-frequency clash. Thancrus then jumped backwards some feet to gain some distance and to prepare for his next assault when he was completely obliterated by Guyver III's mega-smasher; to everyone's shock and disbelief. Enraged at the death of his comrade, Gaster fired all of his missiles at Guyver III who easily destroyed them all with his sonic buster. Guyver III then gave Guyver I specific instructions, telepathically through the organisms on their backs, to attack Gaster and cause the two liquids to mix within his body. Doing so would cause him to combust and thus eliminate one of the more powerful Hyper-Zoanoids. All were surprised at Guyver I's new found strength and fearful for Gaster, as Guyver I began his attack on him. ZX-Tole immediately attempted to attack Guyver I but was intercepted by Guyver III who began his own attack on ZX-Tole. Guyver I continued to attack Gaster but was held back by Gaster's only defense, his liquid spray. However, with Guyver III's instructions guiding him, Guyver I was able to learn how to control gravity and learn how to fly. Once he took flight, Guyver I was able to quickly descend onto Gaster and slice open his liquid storage, then fled. Gaster was immediately covered from head-to-toe with his own combustible liquid and exploded in a massive explosion. Derzerb prepared to charge Guyver I when Commander Guyot ordered the Hyper-Zoanoids to retreat and rethink their strategy due to the intervention of Guyver III. Upon their retreat, ZX-Tole swore vengeance for the death of his comrades. Once the remaining team members had returned to the Chronos base of operation, they were placed on standby and ordered to not engage the Guyver's, much to ZX-Tole's anger. The team was told that a new type of Zoanoid, an Anti-Guyver Zoanoid, would be deployed to deal with Guyver I, and the remaining Hyper-Zoanoids were to capture Guyver I's friends in order to use as bait. Zx-Tole voiced his opposition to this plan but was silenced by Agito Makishima who ridiculed him, and was supported by Guyot for doing so. However, Guyot gave ZX-Tole permission to take action if Guyver III should appear once again to assist Guyver I, in his upcoming battle with the new test type Zoanoid. 'Media' Category:Zoanoids Category:Characters